


Scars

by Pixeled



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Scars, bullet wound scar, y-incision scar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: I wanted to draw Vincent's scars. As I imagine them anyway. I like the idea of Hojo opening him up and then sewing him back together.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts), [LeVath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeVath/gifts).



> 


End file.
